Sweeter Than Honey Butter Chips
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 51 - Baekhyun cemburu karena Chanyeol melakukan Chip-kiss dengan wanita lain dalam iklan makanan ringan terbaru di Korea. Well, menjadi kekasih dari aktor Park tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Tapi betulkah jarang berkomunikasi membuat hubungan keduanya merenggang? betulkah Chanyeol tidak mencintai Baekhyun lagi?- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - final


**CIC Fanfic 51**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Sweeter Than Honey Butter Chips"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul nampaknya tidak sejalan dengan aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari sekeliling namja mungil berhiaskan eyeliner itu. Pasalnya sejak tadi wajah manis yang biasanya dipenuhi senyuman hangat, kini berbanding terbalik menjadi ditekuk masam. Mata sipitnya memincing tajam ke arah benda persegi yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Seolah mengatakan jelas bahwa benda tak berdosa itulah yang menjadi awal penyebab semua keburukan.

Kesal, marah, cemburu... mungkin itu sebagian dari kata-kata yang dapat mendefinisikan bagaimana suasana hati Byun Baekhyun sekarang. Konyol memang. Hanya karena tayangan dengan durasi waktu beberapa menit saja, suasana hatinya dapat dengan mudah dijungkir balik.

Tapi jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika tatapan tajamnya seolah ingin melubangi benda persegi yang sedang menampilkan iklan dari salah satu produk makanan ringan populer di Korea saat ini. _Ah_... tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya Baekhyun ingin melubangi kepala namja yang melakukan 'chips-kiss' bersama yeoja dalam iklan tersebut.

Lihatlah bagaimana wajah tampan tapi menyebalkan itu tersenyum penuh senang memenuhi layar kaca televisi. Senyum yang sangat Baekhyun rindukan. Entah sudah berapa lama senyum itu tidak terarahkan lagi hanya padanya.

Bukankah Baekhyun telah menjadi kekasih yang cukup bersabar selama ini? Membagi kekasihnya untuk ratusan juta fans diluar sana tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Terlebih lagi saat fans-fans itu mulai meneriaki nama kekasihnya sebagai kekasih mereka. Ayolah, ini tidak adil. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak dapat mengungkapkan status hubungan mereka secara terang-terangan yang seperti orang lain lakukan.

Baekhyun menggeram.

" **Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar mau cari mati!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja mungil itu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di jalanan. Mengabaikan beberapa tatapan terganggu dari orang-orang kepadanya. Siapa yang peduli, saat ini Baekhyun terlalu malas bersikap sopan. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong. Jemarinya bergerak cepat di atas keyboard mencari nama seseorang dalam kontak ponsel.

Park-bastard-Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sembari menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana. Namun setelah beberapa saat, yang terdengar tetaplah nada panggilan.

"Angkat telponmu." geram Baekhyun mulai tak sabar.

Ayolah, apakah Chanyeol bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mengangkat telponnya? Setelah beberapa kali mencoba tapi hasilnya tak kunjung berubah, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah, meletakkan kembali ponselnya dengan raut kesal.

Satu hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut sang namja cantik. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap hamparan langit biru yang sedang bersinar cerah. Angin yang bertiup pun menghantarkan aroma khas bunga musim semi. Seperti yang orang katakan, musim semi adalah musim cinta, dimana cinta tumbuh seperti bunga-bunga bermekaran. Indah dan bahagia. Tapi benarkah begitu? Baekhyun rasa itu tidak berlaku untuknya selama kekasih dobinya terlalu sibuk berkencan dengan jadwal pekerjaan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Mata sipitnya menangkap beberapa pasangan sedang mengumbar kemesraan di setiap taman. Cuaca yang seperti inilah juga yang sangat cocok digunakan untuk menikmati waktu bersama kekasih. Kenapa Baekhyun baru menyadari jika sekarang ia satu-satunya yang duduk sendiri seperti orang bodoh?

Owh. Tampaknya seseorang telah salah memilih tempat.

Berusaha mengacuhkan pasangan-pasangan itu, Baekhyun memilih pengalihan perhatian dengan memainkan game di ponselnya sambil merutuk dalam hati. Namun ia salah, sekarang pendengarannya yang justru bekerja lebih baik mendengarkan ucapan dari sekumpulan yeoja di dekatnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah hari ini dirinya yang menjadi lebih sensitif atau memang seluruh orang sedang bekerja sama ingin mengerjainya. Keputusan Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan mood buruk dengan bersantai sejenak di taman tampak menjadi pilihan yang salah. Terbukti dari sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak segera melempari yeoja-yeoja berisik itu dengan batu taman tepat ke arah kepala mereka.

Ya, suasana taman tidak akan setenang harapannya jika masih ada yeoja-yeoja penggila gosip yang tidak peduli waktu ataupun tempat untuk sekedar saling bertukar gosip. Dan Baekhyun merutuki seberapa besar mulut mereka sampai Baekhyun harus mendengar jelas topik pembicaraan yang justru paling dihindarinya saat ini.

Topik pembicaraan tentang orang itu.

"Kau sudah lihat iklan terbaru yang dibintangi Park Chanyeol?

"Ne, aku sudah melihatnya. Dia sangat tampan!"

"Aigoo, aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol oppa menerima tawaran iklan itu."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, tapi kupikir mungkin ini karena aktris wanita yang menjadi lawan mainnya."

"Aktris wanita itu? Ah maksudmu Moon Gayoung? Bukankah dia juga yang membintangi drama dengan Chanyeol oppa?"

"Ne, kudengar juga Gayoung sudah berteman dekat dengan Chanyeol semenjak SMA. Kedekatan yang seperti itu tidakkah sangat mencurigakan?"

"Chanyeol oppa memang sedang digosipkan berpacaran dengan Gayoung. Bahkan mereka mendapat julukan nama couple dari iklan itu."

"Benarkah mereka sudah mempunyai nama couple?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka sekarang dijuluki honey butter chips-couple."

"Benarkah? Ah Moon Gayoung sangat beruntung. Aku juga ingin melakukan chips-kiss dengan Chanyeol oppa."

' _Cukup! Astaga! Seseorang harus segera menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.'_

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun baru saja berniat benar-benar melaksanakan aksinya—melempari yeoja-yeoja itu dengan batu taman—jika saja seseorang tidak menyerukan namanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Pemuda yang sama mungil itu mengatur nafas sejenak begitu sampai di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau terlambat." ucap Baekhyun sambil merengut kesal.

Selain untuk menghilangkan mood buruknya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang telah berjanji untuk bertemu di taman. Hari ini mereka akan pergi bersama-sama ke apartemen Sehun, merayakan kepulangan namja cadel itu ke Korea. Tapi sekali lagi, keputusan Baekhyun salah. Sekarang moodnya justru semakin buruk dua kali lipat karena mendengar pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja tadi dan menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo yang cukup lama.

"Maaf, tadi aku diminta menemui Lee-seonsangnim, kau juga tahu pria tua itu tidak akan membiarkanku pergi dengan mudah sebelum mendengar tentang semua penjelasannya."

"Ne, araseo, aku memaafkanmu. Jadi bisakah kita sekarang pergi?" Baekhyun mendelik lagi pada yeoja-yeoja penggosip yang sepertinya belum selesai dengan perbincangan mereka. Tampaknya berlama-lama di tempat ini bisa membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Ne, kajja... Jongin dan lainnya juga pasti sudah menunggu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelak tawa terdengar dari apartemen mewah milik Oh Sehun saat lima orang sahabat itu berkumpul kembali melepas rindu disana. Mereka melewati waktu bercanda di ruang tengah sambil menikmati hidangan makanan. Sungguh tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari saat-saat berkumpul dengan sahabat lamamu.

Seperti yang orang lain katakan. Semakin dewasa seseorang maka semakin sedikit waktu yang digunakan untuk bersenang-senang. Ucapan itu ada benarnya karena saat-saat berkumpul seperti ini cukup jarang didapatkan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak hari kelulusan sekolah dan semuanya berpisah memilih universitas dan kesibukkan masing-masing.

Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya hari ini mereka berkumpul kembali untuk merayakan kepulangan sang maknae ke Korea yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah di luar negeri. Suasana bahagia menyelimuti mereka. Baekhyun bersyukur karena hal itu juga mengembalikan kembali keceriannya yang sempat hilang. Mood buruknya pun tergantikan dengan senyum lebar. Bahkan sekarang ia yang paling bersemangat mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi saat itu aku sempat mengambil gambarmu yang pingsan sebelum petugas kesehatan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan sekolah. Kau harus melihatnya, Jongin-ah, wajahmu terlihat sangat kacau dengan hidung yang membengkak."

Baekhyun bercerita sambil mempraktekan wajah kacau Jongin, membuat semua orang disana—kecuali Jongin—tidak dapat menahan tawa. Kejadian itu terjadi pada tahun kedua mereka di SM High School. Jongin yang menjadi kapten basket justru terluka tepat di wajah karena terkena lemparan bola basket saat melakukan pertandingan dengan sekolah lain.

Sungguh ironis. Itu adalah kejadian yang memalukan bagi Jongin. Tapi menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi yang lainnya.

"Ya! Hyung! Cepat hapus foto itu." protes Jongin yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Ani... foto seperti itu sangat sulit didapat, sayang jika harus dihapus." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Jongin. "Lagipula bukan cuma aku satu-satunya yang menyimpan fotomu."

Jongin melotot tak percaya.

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau kalian—" ucapannya menggantung, matanya memincing penuh selidik ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Dua orang berwajah hampir mirip itu hanya membalas dengan seringai.

"Kuakui sudut pengambilan gambarnya sangat bagus. Baekhyun-hyung memang hebat." komentar Sehun sambil mengacungkan jempol memuji hasil jepretan Baekhyun, diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari Luhan.

"Kyungie-ah..."

Kini Jongin beralih pada kekasihnya. Kyungsoo masih tampak tenang tapi sebetulnya ia menahan tawa.

"Maaf Jongin, aku hanya melihatnya jika moodku sedang buruk dan itu selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa." jujur Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin menyerah. Ucapan jujur kekasihnya betul-betul tidak membantu. Semua kembali menertawai Jongin. Terutama Baekhyun yang tertawa paling keras.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

Luhan bersungut marah ketika kekasih tercintanya itu mengambil potongan daging dari piring miliknya.

"Sedikit saja, Lu. Kau tahu aku harus makan yang banyak untuk pertumbuhan."

"Sadarlah tuan Oh, umurmu sekarang menginjak usia 23 tahun dan kau ingin tumbuh seperti apa lagi dengan tubuh tinggimu itu." Luhan berujar sarkatis. Membuatnya sedikit cemberut mengingat perbedaan tinggi diantara keduanya. Padahal Sehun lebih muda 2 tahun darinya tapi Sehun justru tumbuh lebih tinggi.

"Kau tidak perlu cemberut seperti itu, nyonya Oh. Aku tetap mencintai tanpa perlu kau melakukan aegyo."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau melakukannya."

"Aku bilang aku tidak Sehunnah." wajah Luhan sudah menampilkan semburat merah muda.

"Aigoo ckck... aku masih saja tidak menyangka jika pasangan kekanak-kanakan inilah yang akan menikah lebih dulu dibandingkan lainnya. Lihatlah kalian bahkan seperti pasangan remaja yang baru mengalami jatuh cinta." Jongin yang duduk di hadapan mereka hanya menatap jengah sambil menggelengkan kepala sukses mendapatkan delikan dari Sehun.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kekanak-kanakan, Kim Jongin?" Sehun menatap pemuda yang berkulit tan. "Kau sendiri seharusnya berkaca. Kyungsoo hyung sangat kasihan harus mengurus bayi raksasa sepertimu." ucapan datar Sehun memancing kedutan di pelipis Jongin.

"Mwo?! Bayi raksasa?! Katakan sekali lagi apa yang kau bilang albino muka datar?!" Jongin telah bersiap-siap melempar ayam goreng di piring makannya ke wajah Sehun.

"Kim Jongin adalah bayi raksasa."

"Ya!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua." Kyungsoo mencoba menengahi pertengkaran antara dua maknae. Pertengkaran kecil seperti ini memang sering terjadi sejak mereka masih sekolah dulu. Dan Kyungsoo lah yang selalu berakhir memisahkan. Nampaknya hal yang sama masih berlaku sampai sekarang. Baik Sehun maupun Jongin selalu menutup rapat mulut mereka setelah menerima tatapan tajam dari mata burung hantu Kyungsoo.

Luhan melirik sekilas pada jam dinding terdekat. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8.21 malam. Hari sudah cukup larut tapi sepertinya masih ada satu orang lagi yang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Baek, kau sudah menghubungi Chanyeol? Apakah ia akan datang?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Luhan sukses menarik perhatian semua orang disana. Tidak terkecuali Baekhyun sendiri. Ia reflek menghentikan kunyahan makanan di dalam mulutnya baru sedetik kemudian menelan dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun tahu cepat atau lambat sahabatnya akan menanyakan keberadaan orang itu padanya. Namun jika boleh jujur, pertanyaan inilah yang sejak tadi ingin dihindarinya. Terlebih lagi saat semua pasang mata kini terarah padanya menanti jawaban. Baekhyun bukan tidak ingin menjawab, hanya saja ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol betul akan datang atau tidak.

"Aku tidak tahu." suara Baekhyun terdengar pelan. "Aku sudah mengirimnya pesan. Tapi si bodoh itu tidak membalas pesanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia sudah membacanya atau tidak." Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa canggung. Tapi semuanya tahu Baekhyun tidak betul-betul tertawa. Ada nada kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Aissh... aku tahu Chanyeol hyung itu sibuk. Tapi seharusnya ia menyempatkan waktu datang memberiku ucapan selamat."

"Sehunnah, mungkin Chanyeol memang sangat sibuk." ujar Luhan.

Keheningan mengisi sejenak. Tidak ada yang membuka suara sampai Baekhyun yang pertama kali menjadi pemecah keheningan.

"Hei, aku membawa game baru. Kalian mau mencobanya? Sehunnah pinjam playstation-mu, aku akan menyambungkannya dengan hardisk milikku." Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Ne, ne, ayo kita coba hyung." Jongin mulai kembali antusias.

Sesaat suasana langsung mencair kembali. Jongin dan Sehun beradu membuat keributan lagi. Tapi diam-diam hanya perasaan namja bermata sipit itu yang tidak menjadi lebih baik.

 **.** **  
.**

"Baek, kau serius tidak ingin ikut bersama kami? Kami bisa mengantarmu pulang dengan mobil Jongin." Kyungsoo menawarkan tumpangan sekali lagi pada Baekhyun sejak mereka keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

Hari sudah larut dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Berbeda dengan Luhan, ia menetap malam ini di apartemen Sehun. Well, setidaknya biarkan mereka melepaskan rindu dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Ani, aku ingin menaikki bus saja sekalian berjalan menikmati udara malam."

"Ya! Berjalan sendirian saat malam kau pikir tidak berbahaya?"

"Kau melupakan hapkido milikku? Aku akan menendang siapa saja orang yang berani menggangguku."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Baekhyun memang sangat hebat dalam berdebat.

"Baiklah kalalu begitu. Aku pergi, jongin sudah menunggu disana. Berhati-hatilah, Baek."

"Ne."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil menatap mobil Jongin yang menghilang di persimpangan sebelum ia mulai melangkahkan kaki. Udara malam berhembus cukup dingin, membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggigil. Ternyata musim semi yang hangat tidak berpengaruh saat malam hari. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja dan sweater tipis.

Ugh dia harus segera sampai di rumah. Namun baru beberapa langkah, sosoknya tiba-tiba berbalik arah. Pikirannya berubah. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Baekhyun membiarkan kakinya melangkah menuju salah satu tempat terdekat yang mungkin bisa membantunya menghilangkan pikiran tentang orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di bar malam itu masih sama seperti biasa. Musik yang mengalun keras seolah menjadi hal utama yang tak tertinggalkan. Bahkan asap rokok dan aroma alkohol pun tercium sangat kental dari ruangan yang hanya diterangi lampu temaram itu. Semua orang baik yeoja maupun namja sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, tampak menikmati diri dengan kesenangan yang mungkin tidak didapatkan dari luar sana.

Huh, sungguh ironis, bukan?

Di satu tempat di sudut bar, lebih tepatnya di depan meja bartender. Sosok mungil disana lebih memilih duduk menyendiri dengan beberapa gelas minuman alkohol yang ia habiskan. Matanya menatap sayu dengan kedua pipinya yang sudah dipenuhi rona merah. Bahkan dengan kesadarannya yang telah di ambang batas sekalipun, wajah manisnya yang tersirat di bawah sinar lampu temaram bar itu tidak menghilang. Sungguh cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Byun Baekhyun—namja itu, menegak birnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Entah sudah tak terhitung lagi seberapa banyak gelas yang ia habiskan semenjak mendatangi bar. Ia tidak peduli. Saat ini pikirannya berkecamuk dan ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Seolah dengan setiap tegukan yang ia habiskan mampu menelan habis masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Dasar brengsek! Pria tidak punya perasaan!" umpatan kesal melesat keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Ia meneguk habis lagi minuman alkohol yang ada di gelasnya. Membiarkan cairan berwarna merah tua itu kembali membasuh kerongkongannya yang terasa terbakar.

"Senyuman idiot. Tiang listrik jelek. Kau pikir kau sangat tampan, hah?" ucapnya bermonolog seolah orang yang dimaksud berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Ah! Arra... arra... hik. Kau adalah Park Chanyeol tampan yang dipuja seluruh wanita. Aku harus menutup mulutku ini jika tidak ingin fansmu mendengarnya lalu membunuhku karena telah menghina idola mereka, hik." ia tersenyum miris.

Sungguh kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini sangat berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun yang biasa. Namja mungil itu selalu menampilkan senyum ramah dan canda tawa keluar dari bibirnya. Ia juga termasuk pribadi yang hangat dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara berpikir rasional.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Baekhyun betul-betul kacau. Ia terlalu lelah pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu berpikir rasional menilai sesuatu dari segi positif. Mengharapkan segala sesuatu akan selalu berjalan sesuai pemikirannya. Bukankah ada kalanya saat-saat dimana kenyataan justru lebih pahit? Mungkin benar Baekhyun memang terlalu naif atau terlalu bodoh.

Ia benci saat bayangan itu kembali lagi menghampiri. Bagaimana wajah tampan dari pria itu tersenyum begitu senang menampilkan sederetan putih giginya. Membuat jutaan wanita diluar sana mengaggumi pahatan sempuran yang diciptakan Tuhan.

Betul. Baekhyun juga mengakui jika senyumnya sangat indah. Tapi yang salah adalah senyuman bukan untuknya, namun untuk yeoja lain.

 **Manis.. manis.. setiap gigitan terasa manis...**

 _Ughh. Sial._

Sekarang Baekhyun mengingat lagi lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan dalam iklan itu. Namun entah mengapa semakin Baekhyun berusaha melupakannya, semakin ia mengingat semuanya. Menyebalkan. Begitu juga dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut namja bertelinga lebar itu saat menghadiri jumpa pers beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mempromosikan honey butter chips. Semua seolah terekam jelas dalam ingatan Baekhyun.

 _Tidak, Baek, kau harus melupakannya._

" **Kudengar anda dan Moon Gayoung-sshi memang sudah cukup dekat bahkan sebelum menandatangani kontrak iklan tersebut. Benarkah?"**

" **Ne, kami sangat dekat, mungkin karena kami telah lama saling mengenal."**

 _Telah lama saling mengenal apanya, huh? Aku bahkan sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih menangis saat mengompol di celana._

" **Lagipula... Moon Gayoung-sshi adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak tawaran iklan jika pasanganku adalah wanita cantik sepertinya? Aku merasa menjadi pria yang paling beruntung.**

 _Ya, ya, kau adalah pria sialan yang paling beruntung di dunia ini._

" **Kurasa Moon Gayoung-sshi dan Honey Butter Chips memiliki persamaan. Keduanya sama-sama manis."**

 _Apa?! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengatakan itu?! Kau betul-betul harus menutup mulut perayumu itu._

Aura yang menguar semakin panas. Tidak dapat dibedakan lagi apakah itu karena pengaruh alkohol atau pengaruh kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Hik. Berikan aku satu gelas lagi!" Baekhyun berseru kepada bartender.

"Maaf tuan, tapi kurasa anda sudah minum terlalu banyak." sang bartender menatap cemas kepada namja mungil yang sewaktu-waktu mungkin dapat langsung pingsan itu.

"Berikan saja! Aku akan -hik- membayarnya!" ucapnya menghiraukan peringatan bartender tadi. Baekhyun dalam keadaan mabuk jauh lebih sensitif dan tidak senang diprotes. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi sang bartender untuk tidak kembali memberikan minuman yang dipesan Baekhyun.

"Hei." sebuah suara memanggilnya membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepala ke samping, menemukan dua pria yang Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah sejak kapan berada di masing-masing sisinya.

"Kulihat sejak tadi kau hanya minum sendiri. Kau ingin kami menemanimu?" pria pertama kembali membuka suara sambil menyeringai.

Bahkan hanya sekilas melihat wajah mereka, semua orang juga tahu kedua pria ini adalah pria hidung belang.

"Ani, -hik-... jangan mendekatiku."

"Wah, rupanya si cantik mau jual mahal." Pria yang satunya lagi berkomentar tanpa melepaskan seringaian, tampaknya ia semakin tertarik. "Tidakkah kau merasa kesepian?"

"Kuberitahu padamu, sayang, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Di antara orang-orang yang ada di dalam bar ini hanya kau satu-satunya yang sendirian tanpa pasangan."

Menyedihkan? Terlihat begitu jelaskah sosok menyedihkan Baekhyun? Bahkan orang asing sekalipun dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, sayang. Lebih baik kau ikut bersenang-senang dengan kami, aku yakin kau juga akan menikmatinya."

Baekhyun menghentakkan tangan salah satu namja yang sudah berani menyentuh bahunya membuat tak nyaman. Baekhyun memang sedang mabuk, tapi ia cukup sadar bahwa kedua pria ini tidak mempunyai niat yang baik.

"Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun berteriak lantang. Ia betul-betul tidak senang direndahkan oleh orang lain.

"Dan satu lagi -hik-." Baekhyun mencoba menstabilkan tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, efek dari alkohol yang ia minum. "Aku mempunyai pasangan dan kekasihku itu sangaaattt tampan -hik-. Jauh lebih tampan dari muka jelek kalian berdua dan semua orang di bar disini!"

Baekhyun kira ia mampu membungkam mulut kedua orang itu. Tapi nyatanya ia salah.

"Benarkah? Lalu kalau begitu kenapa kami tidak bisa melihat kekasih tampanmu itu disini?"

Suara tawa keduanya menggelegar besar membuat Baekhyun menggeram. Jika dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar tanpa ada pengaruh alkohol, Baekhyun yakin ia akan langsung menghabisi dua pria kurang ajar itu di tempat dengan tendangan hapkidonya.

Tapi kondisi sedang tidak menguntungkan Baekhyun. Ia mabuk dan larut dalam sedih.

"Dia... dia..." mendadak kerongkongan Baekhyun terasa terganjal sesuatu. Pikirannya berkalut membayangkan kembali apa yang dilihatnya di iklan pagi ini. Chanyeol yang melakukan chips-kiss dengan romantis. Chanyeol yang tersenyum kepada wanita itu. Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat serasi dengan Moon Gayoung saat disebut sebagai Honey Butter Chips couple.

Itu Chanyeol-nya tapi yang ia lihat seolah kekasih yeoja lain.

Oh sial! Seharusnya Baekhyun menendang wajah jelek dua pria pengganggu itu dan bukannya malah terjebak larut dalam kesedihan.

"Dia tidak bisa datang karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

Entah mengapa ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun justru terdengar seperti lirihan penuh alasan. Seolah kata-kata yang ia ucapakan dimaksud untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa alasan itulah yang memang ingin ia dengar. Karena jujur saja, Baekhyun sendiri masih tidak yakin.

Apakah memang betul hanya karena pekerjaan yang membuat jarak antara ia dan Chanyeol semakin menjauh? Karena alasan jarang berkomunikasikah yang membuat ia perlahan-lahan merasa kehilangan Chanyeol? Bukankah bisa saja Chanyeol memang menghindarinya karena perasaan itu perlahan mulai hilang? Mungkinkah Chanyeol tidak mencintainya lagi? Pertanyaan yang berputar-putar itulah yang terus menyiksa Baekhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, manis." suara yang dibuat seolah prihatin itu justru terdengar memuakan di telinga Baekhyun. "Pria macam apa yang tidak punya waktu untuk kekasihnya sendiri? Dia bukan aktor terkenal yang sulit ditemui, kan? Kau mungkin terlalu polos untuk mengerti, tapi pria yang seperti ini hanya berselingkuh di belakangmu."

"Sialan -hik- Chanyeol bukan pria yang seperti itu!"

Oke ini cukup keterlaluan. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol adalah pria workaholic. Kekasih paling payah yang bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk menggenggam tangan kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasih yang mungkin lebih mencintai pekerjaan dibandingkan dirinya. Menyebalkan.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya brengsek. Bukannya Baekhyun bermaksud membela karena ia masih mencintai pria itu. Hanya saja ada bagian dari Baekhyun yang tidak dapat menyalahkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu betapa Chanyeol berusaha keras mencapai karirnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyerah.

Chanyeol yang seperti itu terlihat keren dimata Baekhyun.

"Kekasihku memang seorang aktor terkenal."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Park Chanyeol -hik- kalian mengenal namja brengsek bernama Park Chanyeol? Kalian tahu?

Chip-kiss -hik-."

"Ya! Ya! Jangan kau bilang maksudmu Park Chanyeol adalah aktor Park yang sedang terkenal itu."

"Aku tidak bohong! -hik- dia memang kekasihku."

"Kau ingin bermain-main? Mana mungkin dia—AHH!"

Salah satu namja berteriak karena merasakan sakit saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menggigit lengannya. Namja yang satu lagi berusaha membantu melepaskan gigitan Baekhyun dari temannya. Baekhyun sedikit terdorong ke belakang saat gigitannya berhasil dilepaskan. Penglihatannya semakin berputar-putar tapi ia masih sempat menahan diri agar tidak terjatuh.

"Dasar namja gila." umpat sang namja sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama temannya meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan kondisi semaki buruk.

Baekhyun mengernyit, mulai merasakan pusing akibat efek dari minuman itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Jelas saja sebetulnya ia bukan tipe orang yang kuat menkonsumsi alkohol. Tapi malam ini berbeda. Amarah yang membawanya datang kemari. Dan amarah itu justru disebabkan oleh orang yang paling dicintainya. Ironis.

Perasaan sesak kembali mencekam dadanya. Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi jika saat ini matanya sudah betul-betul basah oleh air mata yang sedari tadi ia coba tahan. Ia sudah lelah. Toh dia memang sosok lemah yang sok kuat. Perkataan dua orang pria yang menghampiri Baekhyun tadi kembali terngiang. Semuanya benar, Baekhyun memang semenyedihkan apa yang mereka katakan.

Saat semua orang membicarakan tentang kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Gayoung, saat sahabatnya dan semua orang. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah ada di sampingnya untuk membelanya. Untuk meyakinkannya bahwa perasaan itu masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol.

"Aku membencimu... Park Chanyeol." lirih Baekhyun pelan sebelum kemudian terjatuh dalam tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Flashback-_

"Diluar sedang hujan, kau yakin tetap akan pergi?"

Baekhyun berpaling sejenak menatap ragu pada jutaan tetesan air yang tidak berhenti membasahi bumi dari balik kaca jendela rumahnya. Diluar hujan turun dengan deras dan ada kemungkinan sosok itu tidak betul datang seperti janjinya. Yah, Baekhyun rasa lebih baik jika memang benar begitu.

Tapi di satu sisi, kecemasan menyelimuti Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika hal yang terjadi justru sebaliknya? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar sedang menunggunya di sekolah? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dan Baekhyun telah terlambat 2 jam dari waktu yang mereka sepakati sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol mengikuti audisi pemilihan trainee di salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea. Baekhyun tahu sejak dulu impian Chanyeol untuk menjadi seorang aktor memang sangat besar. Dan dapat bergabung dalam naungan agensi besar merupakan langkah awal yang bagus untuk mencapai impiannya.

Tidak dapat membohongi perasaan, Baekhyun juga senang saat Chanyeol berjanji untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai orang pertama yang mendengar kabar mengenai hasil audisi yang diikutinya. Ada perasaan aneh lain yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Jantung Baekhyun seolah dipacu dengan cepat.

Baekhyun memang selalu mendukung impian Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi. Tapi menjadi orang pertama yang diinginkan Chanyeol mendengar hasil audisinya, tidakkah Baekhyun merasa dirinya spesial? Bahkan dengan memikirkannya saja sudah mampu menciptakan rona merah di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Ada rasa sesal dalam diri Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia pergi sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Seharusnya ia tidak meragukan Chanyeol. Ia bagaimana pemuda itu terkadang bersikap keras kepala. Chanyeol bukan orang yang mudah mengingkari janji. Dan jika dugaan Baekhyun benar, Chanyeol masih menunggunya di sekolah.

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya lagi jika ia memang harus pergi, setidaknya untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda raksasa itu ada atau tidak ada disana.

"Tidak apa, eomma. Aku akan pergi. Chanyeol mungkin sudah lama menungguku disana."

Wanita separuh baya itu menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Mencegah Baekhyun pun akan percuma. Ia sangat mengenal putra bungsunya yang akan selalu antusias jika menyangkut putra sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Ne, berhati-hatilah di jalan, Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku pergi dulu, eomma."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum melangkah keluar rumah bersama payung yang ia pegang. Sosok mungilnya berlari kecil menembus tetesan hujan di jalanan kota Seoul. Perasaan khawatir semakin membanjiri Baekhyun. Ia harus segera sampai di sekolah.

" _Semoga Chanyeol masih ada disana."_

 **.**

 **.**

Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak merasakan kecewa saat melihat ruangan kelas ternyata justru kosong. Suasana begitu sunyi, hanya ada meja dan kursi yang tersusun rapi seperti biasanya. Namun tidak ada sosok Chanyeol yang menunggunya disana seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Sakit. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Perasaan sesak menyergap Baekhyun, menyadarakan bahwa sebenarnya dirinya tidak pantas mengharapkan lebih. Chanyeol tidak menepati janji.

" _Bodoh. Aku terlalu banyak berharap."_ batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris.

Ia sekarang tahu dimana batas dirinya. Ia dan Chanyeol hanya berteman. Tidak ada sela baginya untuk merasa spesial di mata Chanyeol. Hanya Baekhyun yang terlalu naif, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan datang. Sekarang sedang hujan deras dan Chanyeol bukan orang tidak ada kerjaan yang tetap akan datang ke sekolah hanya untuk menepati janji mereka.

Ya, janji mereka bukalah suatu hal yang penting yang harus ditepati. Jika memang Chanyeol ingin memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai hasil audisinya, bukankah Chanyeol bisa menghubunginya atau menemui Baekhyun di keesokkan harinya di sekolah seperti biasa? Sama seperti teman biasa lainnya. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Baekhyun baru saja memutuskan pulang ke rumah saat saat tanpa sengaja pendengarannya menangkap suara alunan musik seperti petikan gitar dan nyanyian. Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Suara itu terdengar samar namun Baekhyun yakin berasal dari ruangan musik di lantai tiga. Tapi siapa yang menggunakan alat musik? Hari ini libur dan tidak ada murid yang datang kecuali yang sudah meminta izin sebelumnya kepada penjaga sekolah.

Satu rasa penasaran membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya segera pulang ke rumah. Kakinya justru berbalik menelusuri anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Semakin mendekat, suara yang terdengar semakin jelas. Baekhyun semakin yakin suara itu milik manusia biasa, bukan hantu penunggu ruang musik. Lagipula suara itu terdengar cukup familiar. Ah tidak, bahkan sangat familiar. Baekhyun pernah mendengar suara berat laki-laki seperti ini. Tidakkah suara itu terdengar seperti suara—.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang kaku di tempat begitu ia sampai di depan pintu ruang musik yang sedikit terbuka. Tanpa perlu sekalipun, Baekhyun sudah dapat melihat jelas siapa orang yang menyanyikan lagu indah dengan suara khas miliknya. Ia orang yang sama dengan orang yang ingin ditemui Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah." tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengucapkan nama orang itu dengan pelan—hampir tak terdengar.

 _I may look strong_

 _Even laughing, but actually i am so alone_

 _I always look like no worries and speak a lot_

 _The first time, i felt so attracted by you_

 _Walking around can't say a word_

 _The answer is you, my answer is you_

 _I have shown you all of mine_

 _You are my everything, i am sure_

 _I'll be more carefull and protect you_

 _So your heart will never get hurt_

 _I felt like i was out of breath when we first met_

 _In my head, all i'm thingking is you_

 _Your facial expression, even hear your laughter_

 _The answer is you, my answer is you_

 _I have shown you all of mine_

 _You are my everything, i am sure_

 _(My Answer – Exo)_

Chanyeol menghentikan petikan gitarnya di akhir lagu. Saat yang bersamaan dengan tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang cukup familiar tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Baek." Chanyeol tentu terkejut melihat Baekhyun. "Sejak kapan kau dis—"

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku jika kau betul-betul datang ke sekolah?!" Baekhyun memotong cepat ucapan Chanyeol. Ia sendiri tidak menduga nada suaranya terdengar meninggi bahkan condong membentak. Mungkin emosi yang mempengaruhi.

Keheningan mengisi sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara tetesan hujan dari balik jendela. Baik keduanya sibuk menatap ke masing-masing manik hitam lawan bicara. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Kupikir tidak seharusnya kau datang kemari."

"Kenapa aku tidak harus datang kemari?

"Baek, diluar sedang hujan."

"Lalu kau sendiri sama. Kenapa kau tetap datang kemari jika hujan?"

"Setidaknya kau harus menghubungiku. Kau tahu, aku sangat cemas memikirkanmu."

"Maaf." Baekhyun mengadah kembali membuat kedua pasang mata hitam mereka saling bertemu. Baekhyun tidak sadar sejak kapan pemuda tinggi itu berada sangat dekat dengannya. Membuat perbedaan tinggi keduanya terlihat semakin jelas. Sekarang Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari pria tinggi itu. Aroma yang memabukkan.

"A,aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau memberiku kabar baik dari audisi yang kau ikuti." Baekhyun menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi gugup saat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Bukankah selama ini mereka memang sangat dekat tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa gugup.

"Aku tidak jamin mengenai itu, kabar baik atau kabar buruk semuanya tergantung situasi."

"Jangan bermain-main, yeol. Aku masih marah padamu." Baekhyun mendelik tidak senang sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan Baekhyun jika sedang merajuk. Melihat itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawa lalu mengusap helaian rambut kecokelatan milik Baekhyun.

"Kalau kukatakan hasilnya, kau mau mendengar ucapanku berikutnya?"

"Wae? Memangnya kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Jawab saja, Baek."

"Ne, ne, aku akan mendengarkannya. Jadi cepat katakan apa hasil audisimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja aku membuat para penilai itu memilihku." ucapnya bangga

"Benarkah? Aissh.. aku sudah menduga. Kau memang yang paling hebat, Dobi-ah."

"Maaf, aku memintamu datang kemari. Sebetulnya aku memang bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu selain hasil audisiku padamu. Kau tahu? Aku sudah berlatih puluhan kali dan aku masih ragu dapat mengucapkannya dengan benar atau tidak. Ini lebih sulit daripada mengikuti audisi."

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti tapi ia membiarkan Chanyeol meneruskan ucapannya.

"Byun Baekhyun... kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jika Baekhyun punya penyakit jantung, maka ia sudah kehilangan nyawanya saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa ia sudah terbang ke surga.

"Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini. Aku tidak—"

"Aku mau." Baekhyun berujar cepat memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Tidak, ia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Chanyeol harus tahu bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk Chanyeol—lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dengan gerakan lembut, pemuda yang lebih besar membawa pemuda yang mungil ke dalam pelukkannya. Ia bahagia. Mulai saat ini Byun Baekhyun bukan lagi sahabatnya tapi kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

 _-End flashback-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok tinggi itu memasuki bar dengan tergesa-gesa. Mata hitam pekatnya bergerak cepat menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Diantara keramaian orang, saat ini pikirannya hanya terisi pada satu orang. Ia harus segera menemukan sosok itu.

Dia—Park Chanyeol merapikan kembali letak topi yang ia pakai untuk menutupi identitasnya. Sungguh, tempat yang dipenuhi banyak orang seperti ini bukan pilihan Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan mau datang ke bar jika bukan karena orang dicarinya berada disini.

Chanyeol berlari seperti orang kesetanan begitu mendapat telpon dari seseorang yang mengatakan kekasihnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar di bar. Saat itu ia baru saja menyelesaikan shooting dramanya dan Chanyeol tidak memikirkan lagi teriakan Kris yang menyuruhnya jangan gegabah.

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Dugaan Chanyeol melangkah ke meja bartender benar. Sosok kekasih mungil memang ada disana, sedang tertidur pulas.

"Baek. Hei, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. Namun percuma, si mungil hanya mengeluh kecil tanpa berniat membuka mata.

"Kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap orang yang berbicara padanya. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya dapat diketahui jika orang itu bekerja sebagai bartender disana.

"Ne." Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Takut jika bartender itu sudah mengenali dirinya.

"Kekasihmu itu tak mau bangun dan terus menggumamkan namamu. Jadi aku berinisiatif menghubungi seseorang yang bernama Park- _bastard_ -Chanyeol di daftar kontak ponselnya."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Oh kekasihnya itu terlalu romantis untuk memberi panggilan sayang pada nomor kontaknya.

"Berapa banyak yang ia minum? Aku akan membayar semuanya."

"4 martini dan 2 vodka."

"Mwo?!" mata Chanyeol melotot. Tatapannya otomatis langsung mengarah pada Baekhyun yang masih tertidur nyenyak. "Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Kau mau mati eoh?!" ucapan Chanyeol percuma karena namja yang lebih pendek sama sekali tidak mendengar. Membuat Chanyeol mendesah frustasi.

"Ini uangnya." Chanyeol menyerahkan uang kepada bartender.

"Jangan memarahinya. Kurasa ini bukan kesalahannya."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti namun saat ia berniat menanyakan maksud bartender itu, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hei, kau mengenal namja ini?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, mendapati dua orang pria dengan bau alkohol yang kuat.

"Ne, aku kekasihnya. Kalian siapa?"

Sesaat keduanya saling melempar pandangan sebelum berbalik lagi menatap Chanyeol.

"Woo ternyata kau kekasihnya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu. Namja ini memang manis tapi ia sedikit aneh."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Jujur ia masih tidak paham mengapa dua orang asing yang Chanyeol rasa bukan kenalannya maupun kenalan Baekhyun itu berbicara buruk mengenai kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksud kalian?"

"Dia mungkin termasuk salah satu sasaaeng fans. Kau tahu? Itu sebutan untuk seorang fans yang terlalu terobsesi kepada idola mereka." ucap pria yang satu lagi. "Jika kau memang kekasihnya. Aku merasa kasihan padamu. Dia bahkan lebih memilih mengakui Park Chanyeol daripada kau sebagai kekasihnya."

Hmmpht. Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya. Tampaknya ia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku minta maaf. Kekasihku ini memang sangat mengidolakan Park Chanyeol. Ah, bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan ia sangat tergila-gila mencintainya."

"Betul bukan yang kukatakan? Dia memang sedikit aneh."

"Tapi kurasa sikapnya yang seperti itu wajar." Chanyeol mencoba "Tidak ada yang aneh bukan jika ia mencintai kekasihnya sendiri?"

"Ne?"

Chanyeol membuka topinya. Katakanlah Chanyeol sudah gila tapi sekarang ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah muak harus menyembunyikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Bukannya Chanyeol bodoh. Chanyeol tahu selama ini Baekhyun tersiksa karena statusnya sebagai kekasih Chanyeol. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi.

"Pa-park Chanyeol?" dua orang pria tadi menatap horor. Mereka tidak menyangka orang dihadapannya betul-betul aktor terkenal.

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas punggungnya. Membiarkan puluhan blitz kamera menghujani mereka. Sebanyak apapun, Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi. Bahkan jika besok artikel-artikel menulis tentang rahasianya selama ini. Biarkan semua orang tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk dari sela tirai jendela mengusik tidur tenang Baekhyun. Sosok mungilnya menggeliat kecil di atas tempat tidur namun ia sendiri masih enggan untuk membuka mata. Ada perasaan nyaman yang menyelimuti, membuatnya tidak ingin bergerak sedikitpun.

Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kemana menghilangnya semua pening yang menyerangnya semalam. Seolah menguap tak membekas, yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang adalah dirinya berada di atas kasur dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih nyaman. Entahlah, mungkin semalam ia bermimpi terlalu indah? Atau pengaruh alkohol itu masih ada?

Alat indra penciuman Baekhyun pun dihantarkan pada bau mint citrus yang menenangkan sekaligus memabukkan disaat bersamaan. Bau yang mengingatkannya kepada orang itu. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat merindukan bagaimana aroma orang itu menyapa penciumanya. Apalagi ditambah tangan kekar seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, membuat perasaan nyaman dan hangat

Tunggu, tangan kekar?

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kecil matanya. Ia berhail membuka mata tapi saat berniat membalikan diri, tubuh Baekhyun tertahan, tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya semakin memeluknya erat.

"Jangan bergerak."

Deg

Suara itu. Baekhyun sangat mengenal suara dari pria itu.

"C-chanyeol?!"

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan berteriak."

"Kenapa kau bisa—" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan melepaskan saat Baekhyun mulai meronta. Kesempatan itu digunakan Baekhyun untuk mengambil posisi duduk.

"Baek, aku masih ingin tidur." Chanyeol menghindari tatapan tajam Baekhyun dengan memejamkan kembali matanya.

"Jawab aku, Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Tidak ada. aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Kau mabuk dan aku membawamu ke apartemenku, Baek."

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya. Bayangan-bayangan yang menyakiti hatinya terlintas kembali.

"Benarkah kau mempunyai waktu untuk melakukan itu? Kukira kau terlalu sibuk dengan gadis chips-mu itu."

"Gadis chips? Maksudmu Gayoung?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Ne, apakah masih ada gadis chips-mu yang lain?"

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar nada sinis Baekhyun.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Ani. Aku tidak mungkin cemburu kepada buaya sepertimu." dusta Baekhyun. "Bermain saja sana dengan gadis chips. Honey butter chips couple apanya? Menggelikan. Kalian memang terlihat sangat manis sama seperti nama couple kalian."

Seringaian Chanyeol semakin lebar. Tentu saja ia tahu semua kebohongan yang diucapkan kekasihnya.

"Hei, Baek, aku akan memberitahumu apa yang lebih manis dari Honey Butter Chips."

"Apa?" Baekhyun bersungut marah. Nada ucapan Chanyeol terdengar meremehkan. Tapi yang tidak Baekhyun duga adalah namja itu yang tiba-tiba bangkit mendudukan diri dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat berkedip karena—

Chu

—bibir Chanyeol tepat menempel dengan cepat di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Hanya kecupan riangan namun mampu membuat kehangatan menjalar di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Darahnya seolah dipompa naik menuju wajah. Membuat pipi putih mulusnya ditutupi dengan rona merah muda.

"Manis." Satu kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol menyedotkan kembali perhatian Baekhyun. "Aku sudah memberitahumu, jadi bisakah kita tidur lagi? Ini masih terlalu pagi, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menolak saat Chanyeol membawanya kembali ke dekapan hangat. Sungguh berada di dekapan Chanyeol adalah tempat terhangat bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih ingat saat pertama kali Chanyeol mendekapnya begitu mereka resmi menjadi kekasih beberapa tahun lalu. Dan rasanya masih sama seperti dulu.

Apa yang ditakutkan Baekhyun tidak pernah terjadi.

Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah, perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah. Ia masih Chanyeol yang sama, Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun.

Tidak peduli seberapa sibuk Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tetap kekasihnya.

Baekhyun baru saja hampir terlelap kembali ketika suara ponselnya tiba-tiba mengganggu. Ia mengambil dengan gusar sambil merutuki siapa penelpon yang berani mengganggu momen kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol.

Do Kyungsoo—nama pengganggu itu.

"Wae?"

"Baek kau dimana?!

"Aku di apartemen Chanyeol."

"Kau bersamanya? Aiss, orang gila itu betul-betul tidak bisa diduga."

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Kyungsoo-ah? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengatakan lebih baik kau tidak usah keluar kemanapun selama beberapa hari. Kau tahu? Kau sudah menggemparkan semua orang."

"Ap—"

"Aku tutup telponnya, Baek. Oh ya, kusarankan kau membuka internet jika kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi."

Kata-kata ambigu Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa dipahami Baekhyun. Tapi pemuda bermata sipit itu mengikuti saran Kyungsoo langsung membuka internet di ponselnya.

Dan Baekhyun seolah tidak bernafas saat membaca topik terhangat di internet mengenai kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol—lebih tepatnya itu adalah dirinya. Ditambah dengan foto saat dirinya yang mabuk semalam berada di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol kau berhutang penjel—hmm."

"Ya!—hmm."

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan kesempatan Baekhyun untuk protes. Setidaknya untuk sekarang Chanyeol betul-betul butuh tidur. Dan satu-satunya cara membungkam mulut sang kekasih adalah dengan sesuatu yang manis. Owh bahkan lebih manis dari Honey Butter Chips.

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
